Roger
If you were looking for a character from Pokémon Adventures, known under a non-canonical name of Roger, see Riley (Adventures). ---- Roger (Japanese: ジョン John) is a character of the day who appeared in Stage Fight!. He was the organizer of the Pokémon Showboat, where would act out a play and humans would provide the voices of them. One night, came aboard the boat and tried to steal all the Pokémon. In the ensuing , used a attack. Initially, it didn't appear to affect anything, but the next day, Roger had lost his voice because of it and could not perform his part in the show. Kay, another member of the Pokémon Showboat, convinced and to help out. Ash took Roger's place and the performance went on without any problems. Pokémon Status unknown These Pokémon, along with Kay's , are present on the Pokémon Showboat. However, it is uncertain which of these Pokémon belonged to Roger. was one of the Pokémon that partook in the Pokémon Showboat, where it played the role of 's and 's love interest. Later, when took over the floating theater, one of the human actors played Clefable to trick Team Rocket into believing that they could talk to throw the trio off guard.}} participated in the Pokémon Showboat where it played the role of a judge when and fought for Clefable's love. Later, when took over the floating theater, one of the human actors played Abra to trick Team Rocket into believing that they could talk to throw the trio off guard.}} is the Pokémon Showboat's actor that played the role of Hitmonchan's opponent during the first show. Later, when took over the floating theater, one of the human actors played Machoke to trick Team Rocket into believing that they could talk to throw the trio off guard.}} is the Pokémon Showboat actor who fought a in the first show to be Clefable's love interest. Later, when took over the floating theater, one of the human actors played Hitmonchan to trick Team Rocket into believing that they could talk to throw the trio off guard. Hitmonchan's only known move is . He also knows some various punching moves.}} was one of the actors in the Pokémon Showboat. She was seen in the beginning where she was part of an advertising to go to the performance. Later, she, along with the other Showboat Crew Pokémon, were dancing on the stage after their performance was done. When took over the floating theater, one of the human actors played Chansey to trick Team Rocket into believing that they could talk to throw the trio off guard.}} was one of the actors of the Pokémon Showboat. Mr. Mime was seen in the beginning, where it was part of an advertising for people to go to the performance. Later, it, along with the other Showboat Crew Pokémon, were dancing on the stage after their performance was done. When took over the floating theater, one of the human actors played Chansey to trick Team Rocket into believing that they could talk to throw the trio off guard.}} was one of the Pokémon Showboat actors. At the end of the first show, she was seen dancing with the other actors. Later, when took over the floating theater, one of the human actors played Jynx to trick Team Rocket into believing that they could talk to throw the trio off guard.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=緒方賢一 Ken'ichi Ogata |en=Addie Blaustein |he=שלמה שליו Shlomo Shalev |no=Kim Fangen |es_eu=Lorenzo Beteta |pl=Robert Ostolski}} Trivia * A character looking very similar to Roger appeared in Luvdisc is a Many Splendored Thing!. He was seen serving ice cream to Butch and Cassidy. It is not known if this is a coincidence, if he is related to Roger, or if it actually is him. Category:Orange Islands characters of the day Category:Anime characters Category:Male characters it:Roger